livingpffandomcom-20200216-history
Daylily Falshenaya (Systole)
Basic Information Race: Elf Class: Barbarian (Elemental Kin) 4 Fighter (Unbreakable) 1 Level: 5 Experience: 11028 (As of 3 July 2012) Alignment: Neutral Languages: Common, Elf Deity: Jiragan Pantheist First Appearance: Dunn Wright Inn Abilities STR: 19 +4 (17 pts) +1 level DEX: 14 +2 ( 2 pts) +2 racial mod. CON: 12 +1 ( 5 pts) -2 racial mod. INT: 10 +0 (-2 pts) +2 racial mod. WIS: 10 +0 ( 0 pts) CHA: 8 -1 (-2 pts) Combat Statistics -NORMAL- (Max-2) HP: 58 = (BBN) + 1d10x1(FTR) + CON(1)x5 + FC(1)x3 AC: 18 = + DEX(2) + Armor(4) + Shield(0) + Natural(1) + Size(0) + Deflection(1) AC Touch: 13 = + DEX(2) + Size(0) + Deflection(1) AC Flatfooted: N/A = Dodge INIT: +2 = + Misc(0) CMB: +9 = + STR(4) + Misc(0) CMD: 21 = + BAB(5) + STR(4) + DEX(2) Fortitude: +8*= + FTR(2) + CON(1) + Magic(1) Reflex: +4 = + FTR(0) + DEX(2) + Magic(1) Will: +4 = + FTR(0) + WIS(0) + Magic(1) + Iron Will(2) -RAGING- (Max-2) HP: 68 = (BBN) + 1d10x1(FTR) + CON(3)x5 + FC(1)x3 AC: 16 = + DEX(2) + Armor(4) + Shield(0) + Natural(1) + Size(0) + Deflection(1) + Rage(-2) AC Touch: 11 = + DEX(2) + Size(0) + Deflection(1) + Rage(-2) AC Flatfooted: N/A = Dodge INIT: +2 = + Misc(0) CMB: +11†= + STR(6) + Misc(0) CMD: 23†= + BAB(5) + STR(6) + DEX(2) Fortitude: +10*= + FTR(2) + CON(3) + Magic(1) Reflex: +4 = + FTR(0) + DEX(2) + Magic(1) Will: +6 = + FTR(0) + WIS(0) + Magic(1) + Iron Will(2) + Rage(2) -FATIGUED- (Max-2) HP: 58 = (BBN) + 1d10x1(FTR) + CON(1)x5 + FC(1)x3 AC: 17 = + DEX(1) + Armor(4) + Shield(0) + Natural(1) + Size(0) + Deflection(1) AC Touch: 12 = + DEX(1) + Size(0) + Deflection(1) AC Flatfooted: N/A = Dodge INIT: +1 = + Misc(0) CMB: +8 = + STR(3) + Misc(0) CMD: 19 = + BAB(5) + STR(3) + DEX(1) Fortitude: +8*= + FTR(2) + CON(1) + Magic(1) Reflex: +3 = + FTR(0) + DEX(1) + Magic(1) Will: +4 = + FTR(0) + WIS(0) + Magic(1) + Iron Will(2) BAB: +5 = + FTR(1) Speed: 40' Damage Reduction: None Spell Resistance: None * Save bonuses +2 vs. poison and drugs (trait) +4 vs. effects of alcohol (trait) +8 vs. nonlethal damage from hot or cold environments (feat/racial) +4 vs. suffocation (feat) +8 vs. fatigue, exhaustion, or ill effects from running/forced marches (feat/racial) +4 vs. starvation or thirst (racial) † +4 with Strength Surge =Weapon Statistics -NORMAL- +1 Earthbreaker: Attack: +10 = + STR(4) + Magic(1) Damage: 2d6+7, Crit: 20/x3, Special: Bludgeoning, Silvered, Magic MWK Greataxe: Attack: +10 = + STR(4) + MWK(1) Damage: 1d12+6, Crit: 20/x3, Special: Slashing, Cold Iron, MWK Cestus: Attack: +9 = + STR(4) Damage: 1d4+4, Crit: 19-20/x2, Special: Bludgeoning Dagger: Attack: +9 = + STR(4) Damage: 1d4+4, Crit: 19-20/x2, Special: Piercing/Slashing Dagger, Thrown: Attack: +7 = + DEX(2) Damage: 1d4+4, Crit: 19-20/x2, Special: 10 ft., Piercing/Slashing Sling: Attack: +7 = + DEX(2) Damage: 1d4+4, Crit: 20/x2, Special: 50 ft., Bludgeoning -RAGING- +1 Earthbreaker: Attack: +12 = + STR(6) + Magic(1) Damage: 2d6+10, Crit: 20/x3, Special: Bludgeoning, Silvered, Magic MWK Greataxe: Attack: +12 = + STR(6) + MWK(1) Damage: 1d12+9, Crit: 20/x3, Special: Slashing, Cold Iron, MWK Cestus: Attack: +11 = + STR(6) Damage: 1d4+6, Crit: 19-20/x2, Special: Bludgeoning Dagger: Attack: +11 = + STR(6) Damage: 1d4+6, Crit: 19-20/x2, Special: Piercing/Slashing Dagger, Thrown: Attack: +7 = + DEX(2) Damage: 1d4+6, Crit: 19-20/x2, Special: 10 ft., Piercing/Slashing Sling: Attack: +7 = + DEX(2) Damage: 1d4+6, Crit: 20/x2, Special: 50 ft., Bludgeoning -FATIGUED- +1 Earthbreaker: Attack: +9 = + STR(3) + Magic(1) Damage: 2d6+5, Crit: 20/x3, Special: Bludgeoning, Silvered, Magic MWK Greataxe: Attack: +9 = + STR(3) + MWK(1) Damage: 1d12+4, Crit: 20/x3, Special: Slashing, Cold Iron, MWK Cestus: Attack: +8 = + STR(3) Damage: 1d4+3, Crit: 19-20/x2, Special: Bludgeoning Dagger: Attack: +8 = + STR(3) Damage: 1d4+3, Crit: 19-20/x2, Special: Piercing/Slashing Dagger, Thrown: Attack: +6 = + DEX(1) Damage: 1d4+3, Crit: 19-20/x2, Special: 10 ft., Piercing/Slashing Sling: Attack: +6 = + DEX(1) Damage: 1d4+3, Crit: 20/x2, Special: 50 ft., Bludgeoning Power Attack: Melee attacks at -2 to hit for +4 damage (one-handed) or +6 damage (two-handed). Racial Features Ability Adjustments: +2 (Dexterity), +2 (Intelligence), -2 (Constitution) Low-Light Vision: Elves can see twice as far as humans in conditions of dim light. Elven Immunities: Elves are immune to magic sleep effects and get a +2 racial saving throw bonus against enchantment spells and effects. Desert Runner: Elves with this racial trait receive a +4 racial bonus on Constitution checks and Fortitude saves to avoid fatigue, exhaustion, or ill effects from running, forced marches, starvation, thirst, or hot or cold environments. This trait replaces the elven magic racial trait. Keen Senses: Elves receive a +2 racial bonus on Perception skill checks. Weapon Familiarity: Elves are proficient with longbows, longswords, rapiers, and shortbows, and treat any weapon with the word “elven” in its name as a martial weapon. Favored Class: Barbarian (+1HP x3, +1Skill x1) Barbarian Class Features Armor/Weapons: A barbarian is proficient with all simple and martial weapons, light armor, medium armor, and shields (except tower shields). Fast Movement: A barbarian’s land speed is faster than the norm for his race by +10 feet. Rage: Daylily can rage for 11 rounds/day at fourth level. While in rage, a barbarian gains a +4 morale bonus to his Strength and Constitution, as well as a +2 morale bonus on Will saves. In addition, he takes a –2 penalty to Armor Class. A barbarian can end his rage as a free action and is fatigued after rage for a number of rounds equal to 2 times the number of rounds spent in the rage. A barbarian cannot enter a new rage while fatigued or exhausted but can otherwise enter rage multiple times during a single encounter or combat. If a barbarian falls unconscious, his rage immediately ends. (Fatigued: A fatigued character can neither run nor charge and takes a –2 penalty to Strength and Dexterity.) Uncanny Dodge: A barbarian can react to danger before his senses would normally allow him to do so. He cannot be caught flat-footed, nor does she lose her Dex bonus to AC if the attacker is invisible. She still loses her Dexterity bonus to Armor Class if immobilized. A barbarian can still lose her Dexterity bonus to Armor Class if an opponent successfully uses the feint action against her. Elemental Fury: At 3rd level, whenever the elemental kin takes an amount of energy damage equal to or greater than her barbarian level while raging, he adds 1 to the total number of rounds that he can rage that day. At 6th level, and every three levels thereafter, the number of extra rounds per energy attack increases by +1, to a maximum of +6 rounds per energy attack at at 18th level. This ability replaces trap sense. Fighter Class Features Armor/Weapons: An unbreakable is proficient with all simple and martial weapons and with all armor (heavy, light, and medium) and shields (but not tower shields). Tough as Nails: An unbreakable gains Endurance and Diehard as bonus feats. Rage Powers Knockdown (Ex): Once per rage, the barbarian can make a trip attack against one target in place of a melee attack. If successful, the target takes damage equal to the barbarian’s Strength modifier and is knocked prone. This does not provoke an attack of opportunity. Strength Surge (Ex): The barbarian adds her barbarian level on one Strength check or combat maneuver check, or to her Combat Maneuver Defense when an opponent attempts a maneuver against her. This power is used as an immediate action. Feats Power Attack Feat: You can choose to take a –2 penalty on all melee attack rolls and combat maneuver checks to gain a +4 bonus on all melee damage rolls. This bonus to damage is increased to +6 if you are making an attack with a two-handed weapon. You must choose to use this feat before making an attack roll,and its effects last until your next turn. The bonus damage does not apply to touch attacks or effects that do not deal hit point damage. Iron Will level: You get a +2 bonus on all Will saving throws. Endurance Bonus: You gain a +4 bonus on the following checks and saves: Swim checks made to resist nonlethal damage from exhaustion; Constitution checks made to continue running; Constitution checks made to avoid nonlethal damage from a forced march; Constitution checks made to hold your breath; Constitution checks made to avoid nonlethal damage from starvation or thirst; Fortitude saves made to avoid nonlethal damage from hot or cold environments; and Fortitude saves made to resist damage from suffocation. You may sleep in light or medium armor without becoming fatigued. Diehard Bonus: When your hit point total is below 0, but you are not dead, you automatically stabilize. You do not need to make a Constitution check each round to avoid losing additional hit points. You may choose to act as if you were disabled, rather than dying. You must make this decision as soon as you are reduced to negative hit points (even if it isn't your turn). If you do not choose to act as if you were disabled, you immediately fall unconscious. When using this feat, you are staggered. You can take a move action without further injuring yourself, but if you perform any standard action (or any other action deemed as strenuous, including some swift actions, such as casting a quickened spell) you take 1 point of damage after completing the act. If your negative hit points are equal to or greater than your Constitution score, you immediately die. Furious Focus level: When you are wielding a two-handed weapon or a one-handed weapon with two hands, and using the Power Attack feat, you do not suffer Power Attack’s penalty on melee attack rolls on the first attack you make each turn. Traits Highlander (Regional): You gain a +1 trait bonus on Stealth checks, and Stealth is always a class skill for you. This trait bonus increases to +2 in hilly or rocky areas. Iron Liver (Equipment): You gain a +2 trait bonus on Fortitude saves against poison and drugs, and a +4 trait bonus on Fortitude saves to avoid the effects of alcohol. Skills Skill Points: 19 = + FTR(2)x1 + INT(0)x4 + FC(1)x1 + Race(0) Skills Total Rank CS Ability ACP Misc Acrobatics +4 1 3 C 2 -2 +0 Appraise +0 0 0 0 +0 Bluff -1 0 0 -1 +0 Climb +6 1 3 C 4 -2 +0 Craft ( ) +0 0 0 C 0 +0 Diplomacy -1 0 0 -1 +0 Disable Device 0 0 2 -2 +0 Disguise -1 0 0 -1 +0 Escape Artist +0 0 0 2 -2 +0 Fly +0 0 0 2 -2 +0 Handle Animal 0 0 C -1 +0 Heal +0 0 0 0 +0 Intimidate -1 0 0 C -1 +0 Knowledge (Arcana) 0 0 0 +0 Knowledge (Dngnrng) 0 0 C 0 +0 Knowledge (Engnrng) 0 0 C 0 +0 Knowledge (Geography) +5 5 0 0 +0 Knowledge (History) 0 0 0 +0 Knowledge (Local) 0 0 0 +0 Knowledge (Nature) +4 1 3 C 0 +0 Knowledge (Nobility) 0 0 0 +0 Knowledge (Planes) 0 0 0 +0 Knowledge (Religion) 0 0 0 +0 Linguistics 0 0 0 +0 Perception +10 5 3 C 0 +2 (Keen Senses) Perform ( ) -1 0 0 -1 +0 Profession ( ) 0 0 C 0 +0 Ride +0 0 0 C 2 -2 +0 Sense Motive +0 0 0 0 +0 Sleight of Hand 0 0 2 -2 +0 Spellcraft 0 0 0 +0 Stealth +6 2 3 C 2 -2 +1 (Highlander trait) in hills/rocky areas +7 (2) 3 2 -2 +2 (Highlander trait) Survival +7 4 3 C 0 +0 Swim +2 0 0 C 4 -2 +0 Use Magic Device 0 0 -1 +0 Equipment Equipment Cost Weight Clothing, Furs 12.00 gp -- lb MWK Hide Shirt 240.00 gp 25.0 lb Amulet of Natural Armor +1 2000.00 gp -- lb Ring of Deflection +1 2000.00 gp -- lb Silvered Earthbreaker +1 2520.00 gp 14.0 lb MWK Cold Iron Greataxe 340.00 gp 12.0 lb Wolfskin Cloak of Resistance +1 1000.00 gp 1.0 lb Dagger 2.00 gp 1.0 lb Cestus (x2) 10.00 gp 2.0 lb Sling -- gp -- lb Sling bullet (20) 1.00 gp 10.0 lb Cold Iron Javelin (5) 10.00 gp 10.0 lb Pouch, belt 1.00 gp 0.5 lb Potion of Fly (1) 750.00 gp -- lb Potion of Cure Light (3) 150.00 gp -- lb Wand of Cure Light (37 charges) 555.00 gp -- lb Pouch, belt 1.00 gp 0.5 lb Rations, trail (6) 3.00 gp 6.0 lb Flint and steel 1.00 gp -- lb Barbarian chew (20) 20.00 gp -- lb Waterskin 1.00 gp 4.0 lb Low lifestyle 100.00 gp -- lb Total Weight: 86.5 lb Total Equipment Cost: 9707.50 gp Light Medium Heavy Max Weight: 0-116 117-233 234-350 Finances PP: 0 GP: 20 SP: 9 CP: 2 Gems/Jewelry/Other: None Details Size: Medium Gender: Male Age: 120 (probably) Height: 5'7" Weight: 140 lbs. Hair Color: Blonde Eye Color: Pale blue Skin Color: Tanned Appearance At first glance (and first smell), Daylily often seems to be a very tall goblin, and it is only on second examination that one realizes he is actually an elf, albeit a short one who is covered in grime, warpaint, and scars. Daylily's blonde hair is snarled and matted, and he is missing a few teeth, a finger, and half of an ear. He is dressed in a ragged collection of furs with an odor all their own. On hot days, the ripe combination of Daylily and his furs can drive a civilized man to tears. While Daylily appears short and wiry, perceptive individuals might notice how easily he handles the immensely heavy hammer he carries. Especially perceptive individuals might also notice that the furs he wears are those of exotic predators. Daylily speaks Elvish with an unusual and almost incomprehensible accent. Common is clearly a second language for him, and his grammar is hit or miss. Mostly miss. Demeanor Like most barbarians, Daylily will enthusiastically and immediately leap into any sort of fight. Outside of battle, he tends to be somewhat lazy and prone to experimenting with alcohol and hallucinogens. However, if he's presented with an interesting task or challenge, he becomes very attentive and engaged. Note: Tasks involving paper or the written word are by definition never interesting. He's also not particularly interested in helping people in need -- most Jiragans believe that those who cannot help themselves simply deserve their fate. Daylily is no exception. Daylily is extremely proud of his name. After all, it was borne by many great heroes of his people, and Daylily only won the use of it in a trial of strength and combat. While he bears the name, it is his duty to make sure that it is given proper dignity and respect. Daylily is generally accepting of the idiosyncracies of civilized folk, but anyone who treats his honorable name as a joke gets an immediate lesson in barbarian manners -- a lesson which generally involves some combination of punching, headbutting, and kicking. Advanced lessons can also include gouging and biting. As a Jiragan, Daylily has little experience with half-orcs, and sees them as an inferior species, referring to them as "beasties" in Elven. He also looks down on civilized elves and half-elves, considering them to be somewhat of an embarrassment to the race: real elves are strong and self-sufficient, and they don't pollute their minds by reading or their bodies by taking baths. Additionally, after a series of run-ins with the Whitecloaks, he has come to view the "beef willies" as useless and all but beneath his notice. Daylily struggles with the Common tongue, and he will drop back into his native Elven whenever he really needs to express himself. Background Daylily hails from the savage elven tribes who make their home in the uncharted wildernesses of the western continent. While his upbringing was harsh and fraught with constant danger, it was little different from the childhood of any of his kinsmen. Daylily is, in his own uncivilized way, a fairly well-adjusted barbarian. At the last Grand Clansmeet (a great gathering which takes place every three to seven years or so, based on astrological portents), Daylily was old enough to undergo the Rite of Adulthood and be declared an full member of his clan. He then took part in a Contest of Appointing and, despite his youth, won the right of the name "Daylily," a most ancient and honorable moniker borne by many legendary heroes. Following the Grand Clansmeet, Daylily chose to go looking for adventure, as many of the newly adult of his tribe often do. Daylily has wandered somewhat farther afield than most, having crossed the sea to the eastern continent. However, he will have to return home for the next Grand Clansmeet, in order to defend the right of his name in another Contest of Appointing. Daylily has spent almost a year among civilized peoples. While they are clearly insane, he is slowly learning to overlook their ridiculous behaviors, such as using forks and knives to eat, trading valuable food and weapons for bits of useless yellow metal, sleeping indoors on uncomfortable bags of feathers, and wearing flimsy cloth garments instead of sturdy furs and leathers. Worst of all, however, is this thing they call bathing, where they rub themselves with this vile-tasting substance called soap ''in order to deliberately remove the body's natural humours. It's complete and utter madness. That said, Daylily is beginning to like cities. There seems to be an endless amount of liquor, and if he gets bored, he can always find someone who'll share a refreshing brawl. And best of all is the overwhelming abundance of small game, such as pigeons and cats, which are ''delicious. Adventure Log Howling Night HOWLING NIGHT XP Received: 126 Treasure Received: 108.00 G Ryall's Estate XPGP RYALL'S ESTATE XP Received: 1252 Treasure Received: 1102.50 G Gained Items: MWK Studded Leather 175.00 G Potion of Cure Light 50.00 G Used Items: Sling bullet (1) 0.05 G Barbarian chew (2) 2.00 G The Mightiest Weapon XP GP THE MIGHTIEST WEAPON XP Received: 2003 Treasure Received: 2538.67 G Used Items: Barbarian chew (1) 1.00 G Uncertain WhereaboutsGP&XP UNCERTAIN WHEREABOUTS XP Received: 829 Treasure Received: 1065.80 G Used Items: Barbarian chew (2) 2.00 G Potion of CLW (3) 150.00 G Dagger 2.00 G A Spiked DrinkGP&XP SPIKED DRINK XP Received: 4008 Treasure Received: 4900.00 G Used Items: Barbarian chew (2) N/A Wand of CLW charge (3) 45.00 G Dunn Wright Inn DUNN WRIGHT INN XP Received: 0 Treasure Received: 0.00 G Used Items: Vision Toad 10.00 G Forbidden Isle of Ancient Secrets FORBIDDEN ISLE OF ANCIENT SECRETS XP Received: 2810 mid-adventure Treasure Received: 0.00 G Used Items: Level Ups Level 2: Barbarian (Elemental Kin) BAB: +1 to +2 Fort: +2 to +3 Ref: +0 to +0 Will: +0 to +0 Feat: None Features: Rage +2 rounds, Rage power (Knockdown), Uncanny Dodge HP: Max-2 +1 FC Bonus Skill Pts: +8 = +4 (Class) +0 (Race) +4 (Old Total) Level 3: Barbarian (Elemental Kin) BAB: +2 to +3 Fort: +3 to +3 Ref: +0 to +1 Will: +0 to +1 Feat: Iron Will Features: Rage +2 rounds, Elemental Fury HP: Max-2 +1 FC Bonus Skill Pts: 12 = +4 (Class) +0 (Race) +8 (Old Total) Level 4: Fighter (Unbreakable) BAB: +3 to +4 Fort: +3 to +5 Ref: +1 to +1 Will: +1 to +1 Feat: Endurance, Diehard Features: Armor & Weapon proficiency, Bonus feats, Fighter class skills HP: Max-2 +0 FC Bonus Skill Pts: 14 = +2 (Class) +0 (Race) +12 (Old Total) Level 5: Barbarian (Elemental Kin) BAB: +4 to +5 Fort: +5 to +6 Ref: +1 to +1 Will: +1 to +1 Feat: Furious Focus Features: Rage +2 rounds, Rage power (Strength Surge) HP: Max-2 +0 FC bonus Skill Pts: 19 = +4 (Class) +0 (Race) +1 (FC) +14 (Old Total) Accounting Starting gold: 150.00 G Howling Night: 108.00 G Ryall's Estate: 1325.45 G Mightiest Weapon: 2537.67 G Uncertain Whereabouts: 911.80 G Spiked Drink 4855.00 G Dunn Wright Inn -10.00 G Forbidden Isle 0.00 G --------------------------------- Total Assets 9877.92 G Approvals * Approval (April 14, 2011) (HolyMan) level 1 * Approval (April 22, 2011) (SJRSamurai, not-judge) level 1 * Approval (July 28, 2011) (Satin Knights) level 2 * Approval (Oct 25, 2011) (Satin Knights) level 3 * Approval (Feb 8, 2012) (Satin Knights) level 4 * Approval (Jul 3, 2012) (Satin Knights) level 5 Category:Approved Characters Category:The Forbidden Isle of Ancient Secrets